Secret Admirer?
by Romannntic Person
Summary: 'When you smiled, you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried, you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever...' Sakurax? (Oneshot)


_Author's Notes: Um... Hi. This is my first story here so please don't go too hard on me. :)_

_Disclamer: Naruto doesn't belong to me..._

* * *

**Secret Admirer?**

"It's good to back you back teme! It just wasn't the same without ya!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, slapping Sasuke's back.

The Uchiha simply rolled his eyes with a 'hn', but it was impossible to miss the small smile that formed on his lips.

Sakura listened to them, glad that team 7 had reunited... She had missed the Uchiha terribly, but was also heartbroken at the fact that he would have killed her if Kakashi or Naruto hadn't come to her rescue...

"So... What made you come back?" Naruto asked curiously, stopping in his tracks. Sakura also stopped, turning around to look at the dark-haired member of team 7.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead. "... It's not important." Naruto was about to protest, but then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever you say teme..."

"Dobe."

"Chicken-ass hair."

"Hn. Porcupine hair."

"Wha-My hair doesn't look like a porcupine!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too.

"Does not!"

Sakura shook her head but couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth. It definitely was great to have Sasuke back on their side...

X

Sakura sighed, watching Shikamaro and Ino argue for the second time that day. She was happy for her friend, but sometimes she envied the blonde for having someone who cared so much about her...

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!" Ino waved a hand in front of Sakura's face, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Where did Shikamaro go?"

Ino rolled her blue eyes. "He left... Now tell me. What's bothering you?" Sakura found it weird whenever the blonde looked at her in concern as she was doing now.

"Nothing..." The medic trailed off, watching Ino give her a pointed look. "... Fine. It's just... Why can't Sasuke-kun care for me the same way I do for him?"

"You never know... He could care about you the same way you-"

"Please!" Sakura rolled her green eyes. "If trying to kill me counts as caring, then yes he does!"

Ino sighed and sat down next to her friend. "Sakura, you've got to admit that Sasuke has paid more attention to you than he has for any other girl. Heck! You're the only girl he has even spoke to without walking away!"

Sakura bit her lip as she realized that what her friend was saying was absolutely true. Before getting her hopes up though, she came up with another thought.

"Maybe the reason why he spoke to me more was because I was - am his teammate." She crossed her arms across her chest, causing Ino to smack herself on the forehead.

"Seriously forehead! You have to be the most stubborn person ever! Well, aside from Sasuke..."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at her friend. "You call me stubborn Ino-pig? You have no idea how stubborn you are yourself!"

"Alright, calm down Sakura." Ino clicked her tongue, her eyes widening as a thought came to her. "I know how to make sure if Sasuke really does like you or not."

Sakura looked at Ino's evil smile, knowing that whatever Ino was up to, it wouldn't be good. Having no choice, she listened to her friend's 'master plan'.

X

"Are you sure you want to do this Sai?"

Sai looked at Sakura's face and grinned. "Sure, anything for you ugly."

"Uh, just shut up art freak." Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips.

"Naruto and the Uchiha are coming our way."

Sakura immediately stiffened and turned around to see her teammates making their way over to them.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved enthusiastically, causing Sakura to smile at the blonde boy.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke..." she replied, her eyes flicking over to the raven-haired boy whose hands were stuffed in his pants pockets as usual. When his eyes met hers, he simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey Sai! Didn't see ya there, hehe." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sai nodded. "Naruto, Uchiha."

The atmosphere tensed all of a sudden. Sakura saw Sasuke narrow his eyes at Sai who stared back. Sasuke disliked Sai simply for the fact that he thought that Sai had tried to take his place in team 7...

The corners of Sai's mouth lifted up in a slight smirk as he draped an arm over Sakura's shoulder, surprising the other two although Sasuke tried to hide it.

"Whoa, what's up with you two!?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit jealous. Sai simply shrugged, while Sakura blushed as she tried to avoid making eye contact with a certain Uchiha...

"Oh, uh... Hehe, Sai asked me out!" The pink-haired medic blurted out, giggling at Naruto's expression.

Naruto placed a hand over his heart as he pretended to look heartbroken, whereas Sasuke looked emotionless than ever. At that, Sakura frowned.

"And you agreed?" The sharingan-eyed Uchiha spoke for the first time, causing Sakura to look at him. When she saw realized that the question was meant for her, she nodded her head.

"Aw, but Sakura-chan! Will you ever return my feelings? I mean, come on! First Sasuke-teme and now Sai?!" Naruto whined, not noticing the female turn a deep shade of red at his words.

"Why would she ever like a dobe like you?" Sasuke smirked, unaware that his simple smirk caused Sakura's heart to flutter around in her chest.

"We'll see you guys later. Let's go Sakura," Sai moved his arm from her shoulder to her waist. He squeezed the side of her hip, smirking slightly when he saw the Uchiha's jaw clench.

Blushing, Sakura was about to follow her new 'boyfriend', but was stopped by a voice. Turning around, she looked at the ebony-eyed male in confusion when she realized it was him.

"Sakura..." When he had her full attention, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre continued. "You shouldn't date..."

Her mouth opened and closed in surprise, green eyes staring at his expressionless face. What was that supposed to mean?

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. A grin slowly formed on his mouth as he saw his rival and friend give Sai a cold glare. "Ooh I get it! You're jealous teme! Wow! I never thought I would see this in a million years!"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke turned his glare to the blonde, whose mouth immediately snapped shut.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Sakura can date whoever she wants. She doesn't need your permission Uchiha..." Sai cut in, causing Sasuke's glare to intensify.

"As her teammate, we have a right to tell her what's right and wrong." Sasuke shot back, not liking having his time wasted with someone as annoying as Sai.

"Are you saying that it's wrong for her to date me?"

"Hn, you're not as stupid as you look." A feminine gasp and a smirk followed the sentence.

Sai narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't act so protective if I were you."

"Hn. I wouldn't try to use Sakura if I were you."

"Sai is not-" Sakura began only to get cut off.

"I'm not using her like you used Karin."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sasuke glared at his so called 'look-alike'.

Sakura sighed as she watched them argue, while Naruto watched on in interest.

"At least I know how to treat women right."

"And your point is...?"

Sai smirked, knowing what would shut up the arrogant Uchiha. "I have never used a woman before and I definitely have not tried to kill them."

Silence.

Sakura shot Sai a look but he wasn't looking at her. Naruto made a noise that sounded a lot like, 'oooh'. Sasuke? She had no idea what he was doing, more importantly what he was thinking or feeling.

Mustering up her courage, Sakura forced herself to look at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke was standing there, frozen. His pale face was emotionless as always, but she could see the way his jaw was twitching and his hands had curled into fists inside his pants pockets.

The pink-haired medic's eyes widened slightly when she saw him look over at her. What surprised her though was what she could see in those cold, ebony eyes. Regret, sadness, guilt and... Something else she couldn't exactly describe.

For a second, she felt like running up to him and hugging him like she did when they were younger, but she resisted the urge. Shooting Sai a small glare for bringing that up, she was about to say something, when he spoke first.

"Sakura, I... I never meant to-" He paused, taking out a hand and running it through his raven-coloured hair. Without saying anything else, he turned around and walked away, leaving the rest to watch after him.

X

Sakura twisted the key in the lock, kicking the front the door open. Struggling with the shopping bags, she entered her house and used her foot to close the door. Dropping the bags near the kitchen door, she let out a sigh as she slumped on a chair and grabbed herself an apple.

"This plan won't work, I just know it. Simply because Sasuke-kun will never like me. He can have the world's most beautiful girl, why would he want a pink-haired, big-forehead freak anyway?" Ignoring the way a frown formed on her face at that thought, she let out a huff.

Standing up after she had finished the apple, she threw it inside the bin and headed towards her dark living room. Flipping on the light, she sat down on the sofa and turned the television on.

As she was watching the television, something caught her eye. Staring at the bouquet of flowers in confusion, she stood up and walked over to it. Holding the red roses in her arms, she smelled the wonderful scent but couldn't help but wonder who could have given it to her.

Getting a bit suspicious, she relaxed when she got a thought. "Sai is taking this too far!" She giggled, her eyes squinting when she saw a note attached to the bouquet.

Sakura grabbed the note and hesitated slightly before turning it over, letting her green eyes scan the neat writing.

When you smiled, you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried, you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever.

Freezing, Sakura read the note again, very aware at the fact that her heart was hammering in her chest. This wasn't from Sai... She could tell because even if he gave her flowers, he wouldn't write anything mushy like that... She looked around for a name but couldn't find any.

'Woo! A secret admirer! I wonder who it could be!' Inner Sakura jumped in, sounding excited.

'It can't be Naruto...' Sakura thought, playing with the rose petals without realizing what she was doing. 'It's not like him to write corny stuff...'

'What about Sasuke-kun?! There's a chance it could be him!' Inner Sakura popped in again, getting hyper at the thought.

"No way! It's definitely not Sasuke!" Sakura shook her head firmly and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ugh, this is so frustrating! Who the heck could it be?! Oh, who cares? It's probably just some stupid guy I healed at the hospital." She finished with a small pout, knowing that most of the gifts she received were from her patients...

Rolling her eyes in irritation, and wondering why a certain Uchiha wouldn't confess to her just like she always dreamed, Sakura dumped the bouquet to the side and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

X

The next day, Sakura walked out of her house, planning to meet up with Sai so they could get on with their plan. It's not like she wanted to, but Ino had called her early in the morning to remind her what she had to do in order to get Sasuke to confess his so called 'feelings'.

Sighing, she was about to walk away but froze when she saw a box sitting in a corner, next to the front door. Biting her lip, she was wondering whether she should open it or not, but since Inner Sakura's curiosity won, she grabbed the medium-sized box and shook it gently.

Walking back inside her house, she looked at the front of the package to see her name and adress written on it neatly. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly tore the silver wrapping and held her breath as she opened the box. What she saw made her gasp.

Sakura took out what she supposed was a dress and unfolded it, gasping again when it was, indeed, a dark blue dress. Her mouth dropped open in awe at how beautiful it was. Smiling, she held the dress against herself to see if it would fit her and was surprised to see that it was her size, as if it was made specially for her. It was floor-length and had only one long sleeve that would cover her right arm. She liked it immediately, it wasn't too revealing...

The Kunoichi saw a note hanging down from the sleeve and immediately turned it over to see what was written inside.

If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me...

'Who could he be?' Sakura pursed her lips and thought very hard. Whoever this 'admirer' of hers was, he certainly was a kind man. No one had ever given her much more than a bouquet of flowers before...

'I knew it! You're starting to like this guy!' Inner Sakura grinned, causing Sakura to snort. Shaking her head at her alter ego, she started folding the sparkly dress when there was a knock on the door.

Sensing Ino's chakra and panicking slightly, she quickly dumped the dress back inside the box and went to answer the door. She didn't want Ino finding out about this guy simply because the blonde would not stop bugging her...

Opening the door, she smiled at her blonde friend. Ino looked up at her in annoyance and huffed.

"Sakura! What's taking you so long? Everyone's waiting for you... And Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't stop questioning where you were so they sent me to check up on you just in case anything bad happened." Ino shrugged, grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging her outside.

The pink-haired Kunoichi knew that Naruto always worried whenever she was nowhere to be seen but Sasuke... That was something new.

X

"Sai!" Sakura smiled brightly, throwing her arms around the boy in one of her death grips. Sai, who looked surprised at her sudden outburst, returned her embrace and coughed to let her know she was holding a bit too tight.

After she was done hugging her 'boyfriend', she turned around only to be greeted with Naruto's usual grin and Sasuke's emotionless face.

"Hi you guys! Ino said you were worried about me?"

Naruto nodded, his grin widening. "Yeah Sakura-chan, you really gave us a fright by not showing up."

"Aw, it's nice to know you guys care so much about me but nothing happened. I was simply running a little late." Sakura smiled sweetly at him, shooting the Uchiha a look. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a 'hn'.

"I knew it was nothing to be worried about." The dark-haired member of Team 7 mumbled, not knowing that his words cut through Sakura's heart like a knife.

'I know he doesn't care about me but what if I really was in trouble?' Sakura thought, a frown replacing her smile. She gave him a cold stare that made him raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks, that really shows how much I'm cared for!" Sakura forced herself to give him a glare, but she just couldn't bring herself to. "But then again, I shouldn't be so upset since it's coming from you. The cold, heartless, emotionless jerk who will hurt me whenever he gets the chance!"

Refusing to cry in front of him, she ignored his confused face and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Ino opened her mouth to say something but then sighed.

"Sakura-"

"Don't 'Sakura' me you you self-centered idiot! Why did I..." Sakura hesitated. "Why did I have to love you of all people?! You don't even care about me! You don't even like me! You always hurt my feelings one way or another! You think I only love you for your looks and money?"

"Sakura-"

"No! I'm talking! If I only had a crush on you like all the other girls, I would have been over you. Take Ino for example, she no longer likes you but I do! I don't want to love you because you're way too heartless and full of yourself but I have no choice! I should have stopped loving you after you... Tried to kill me."

Sasuke flinched slightly. "Sakura, listen to me-"

"But no! I still love you even after you tried to fucking kill me! I was so h-heartbroken, I never t-thought that YOU, the person I l-love with all my heart would attempt to k-kill me." A sob left her mouth as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Sakura-"

"I thought you at least cared about me as a f-friend but I guess I was wrong." Sakura cupped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep the tears from running down.

Sakura glanced up at him, and when their eyes met, she turned around and ran off, leaving her friends to call out in concern.

X

Sakura sobbed uncontrollably as she unlocked her front door and stumbled inside. Her wet pink hair stuck to her face as her clothes clung to her body tightly. Resisting the urge to sneeze, she wrapped her arms around her shivering form and walked inside the living room.

The pink-haired Kunoichi had spent the whole day crying in the park and when it had started to rain, she had no choice but to come home...

The curtains were pulled back, giving a nice view of the rain outside. Walking over to the open window, Sakura closed it and watched the rain splatter against the window panes.

"I shouldn't have said that... I only made things awkward between us." Sakura murmured, regretting the way she snapped at him. Sighing, she moved over to the kitchen but two boxes lying on the table caught her attention.

Groaning, she was about to ignore it and go in the kitchen to get something to drink, but again, her curiosity got the better of her. Picking up the first box, which was slim, long and wrapped up in light blue wrapping paper, she opened it slowly.

A gasp left her mouth as she saw the beautiful diamond necklace resting inside the black velvet box with its matching earings. Picking up the necklace gently in her hands, she saw a note underneath the necklace. Setting the necklace down on the table, she picked up the note and flipped it over.

Bottled up inside are the words I never said, the feelings that I hide, the lines you've never read...

Sakura looked at it in confusion. This guy, whoever he was, seemed familiar somehow. It couldn't just be one of her patients because he knew too much about her... And he also made it sound like she knew him somehow.

In one of his previous notes, he had written, 'when you said you loved me', she could remember saying that to only one person. How could she not have realized that it was somebody close to her?

But it couldn't be Sasuke, there was no chance of that happening. He was the only one she had said, 'I love you' to though.

'Whoever he is, he's an idiot, giving me all these gifts. Does he seriously expect me to return his feelings?!'

Shaking her head, she picked up the other box. It was much smaller than the other one and wrapped up in a darker blue wrapping paper. Tearing the paper open, she opened the lid only to freeze.

Inside the blue velvet box lay an expensive looking, beautiful diamond ring with a silver band. Small white diamonds were carved on the ring, and right at the center, rested a pale pink diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom.

Gaping at the ring, she looked inside the box for a note. When she saw one attached to the lid, she quickly pulled it and let her green eyes scan the small paper.

Don't frown. You never know who might be falling in love with your smile.

She was surprised to see that this note had two pages. Flipping over to the next one, she felt her heart beating faster as she looked at what was written.

I can't promise you a perfect relationship, but what I can promise you is that as long as we're trying, I'm staying.

Confused? Look at the ring.

Frowning in confusion and wondering for the hundredth time who it could be, she picked up the ring and inspected closely. How would a ring give her any answer...? Unless it was magic somehow... Which she doubted it was... When her eyes landed on what was carved on the band, she felt her heart stop beating.

Sakura Uchiha

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and soon, she had placed the ring on her finger and was running out of the door, nearly tripping a few times.

X

The door opened to reveal Naruto's sleepy face. When he saw Sakura, he rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Naruto, where does Sasuke stay?"

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan! What are you doing out at this time of night and in this type of weather and only in your clothes?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Am I supposed to walk around naked then?" Sakura murmured in annoyance, rolling her eyes when she saw him turn a deep shade of red. "Naruto, just tell me where the heck Sasuke is!"

"Okay, I will tell you but you're gonna have to explain everything to me tomorrow... Wait. Is he in trouble?" Naruto's eyes widened in worry, causing Sakura to glare at him. "I'll take that as a no then." He shrugged.

"Just. Tell. Me. Where the fuck he is dammit!" Sakura yelled, seeing Naruto sweat-drop at her behavior, not knowing that it kind of scared him...

Naruto gulped. "Sheesh, impatient much? I-I mean he lives in the Uchiha mansions."

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled happily, walking away before Naruto could say anything else. The blonde watched after her and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Sakura-chan will never change... Wait a sec. She just went looking for Sasuke in the RAIN! Oh, why should I care, she's gonna tell me everything tomorrow anyway... Hehe, I should probably just shut up before I annoy more people! *Cough* Readers! *Cough*"

X

"Sasuke! Are you here?" Sakura called out as she walked through the dark Uchiha mansion. She didn't want to admit it but this place kind of creeped her out.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked calmly behind her, causing Sakura to spin around with wide eyes. When she saw Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, she sighed in relief.

"Thank God it was only you... Um, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." Sakura shifted on her feet uncomfortably, feeling shy under his intense gaze.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his face expressionless as always. He eyed her from head to toe, noticing she was drenched.

Sakura looked up to smile at him gently. "Um, so..."

"...Sakura, you have no idea how much you mean to me." The Uchiha said all of a sudden, digging his hands deeper in his pockets. "You along with that loser..."

"Um-"

"I may not show it but I'm glad to be friends with such good people... And I'm grateful that you two never gave up on me, even though I always pushed you away..."

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Sasuke-kun-"

"I never meant to hurt you, Sakura." He interrupted, his ebony orbs fixed on her green eyes. "I was too blinded by revenge and hate... I know it was no excuse for my behaviour, but... When I saw you make a move to attack me, my body acted on its own and I can only thank Kakashi and that dobe for arriving at the right time..." Sasuke looked away from her tearful eyes and to the ground, feeling ashamed for nearly killing someone that meant so much to him.

"Sasuke, I know you didn't mean to-"

"I spent all my life seeking revenge... Training harder so I could kill Itachi who started all my hatred and after killing him, finding out that he was ordered to wipe out my clan against his will..." Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist, his eyes closing painfully at the memories.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said softly, reaching out to touch him. She pulled back when his eyes snapped open.

"After that, my only purpose for living was avenging my brother and clan and destroying the Leaf Village, until... You, Naruto and Kakashi showed up." The last Uchiha paused, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a slight smile. "You know what happened then..."

For the first time ever, Sakura looked at everything from Sasuke's point of view. She had to admit he had been through a lot... It must have been terrible to lose his parents along with the rest of his clan at such a young age by none other than his own brother... Only to find out that his brother was only trying to protect him. It must have been devastating...

"Everybody hates me for what I did, but they've got to be understanding... I didn't kill just for fun, no, I killed because they forced me to." Sasuke murmured softly, his fist slowly loosening.

"I understand why you did what you did Sasuke..." Sakura smiled gently, watching him raise his head to look at her. "I am very glad you decided to stop your revenge and returned back to where you truly belong. Everybody is happy about your decision, and I'm sure Mr and Mrs Uchiha..." She paused, noticing him stiffen. "Itachi and everyone else in the Uchiha clan is also proud..."

An awkward silence followed her words. Sakura looked deep in his captivating eyes to see if she could figure out what he was feeling, but gave up when his dark orbs stared at her emotionlessly.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"Hn?" The dark-haired boy cocked an eyebrow.

"What made you come back?" She asked, looking down at her feet and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sakura bit her lip when she heard no response, but gasped when she felt something warm and smooth on her chin that lifted her head up. She blushed when she realized that Sasuke was standing inches away from her.

"You want to know why I came back?" He repeated her question, watching her nod slowly. "I will tell you then... I have three reasons why. One, I didn't like living my life that way... Tracking people down and then killing them."

Sakura nodded again, indicating for him to go on. She was trying really hard not to blush at the fact that he was still holding her chin gently, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind, he let go.

"Two, Naruto's words got to me. He made me realize what I lost... Thanks to my lust for revenge." Sasuke's lips formed a small smirk that Sakura missed.

"Mmm, what's the third reason?" The pink-haired medic looked around the room they were standing, a shiver running down her spine at all of the darkness and loneliness... She was snapped out of her observing when she felt a soft touch on her forehead. Looking up, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened when she realized that he was poking her on the forehead gently with his index and middle finger.

'T-that's what Itachi would do to h-him, right?' Sakura thought, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Three... You." Sasuke said with a genuine smile, letting his arm drop back down to his side. Sakura gulped down a very dry throat. She already knew from the notes that he, well, liked her but she never thought a simple word such as, 'you' coming out of his mouth would affect her like this...

'Ahhh! This is a dream come true! Sasuke-kun likes us!' Inner Sakura squealed, doing a small victory dance.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura focused back on Sasuke to see him staring at her without blinking. Flushing, Sakura played with her fingers nervously.

"Sasuke-"

"Did you like the gifts?" The sharingan user smirked slightly, stuffing both hands in his pockets. Sakura nodded, trying to snap out of her shock.

"I loved them Sasuke-kun! Thank you very much!" Sakura smiled brightly, her cheeks a rosy colour. "Uh, did you really mean everything you said?"

The only response she got was another smirk, except this time it was bigger. Sakura lifted up her hand to tuck another strand of hair, when suddenly, his arm shot out and grabbed her hand. She watched Sasuke look at the ring on her finger curiously, before understanding flashed across his face. He looked up, a few dark bangs falling over his black eyes.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned, flicking his eyes to the ring. Knowing exactly what he meant, she nodded with a bright smile and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, surprising him.

Sakura forced the tears away and tightened her grip. "S-Sasuke-kun, I love you... I always have and I always will..." Her words were muffled by sobs.

"Hn, stop crying. It's annoying..." Sasuke pulled back, frowning while wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I know you do, that's why I came back."

"So does that mean that you...?"

"... Yes. I admit I found you annoying at first but I noticed how much you cared about me and I couldn't stop myself from liking you." Sasuke confessed, noticing her surprised face. "Of course, I couldn't get too close to anyone since they would get in the way of my revenge, so that's why I always hurt you by pushing you away..."

"I never thought of it that way..." Sakura trailed off, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"What about your filthy boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, his jaw clenching at the mention of him. Sakura looked at him in confusion, then giggled with a small blush.

"You mean Sai? Uh, we weren't really dating... It was Ino's idea to make you jealous..."

Sasuke's eyes showed amusement as a smirk formed on his lips. "So the little, innocent Miss Haruno was trying to make me jealous, hmm?"

"Um, hehe..." Sakura giggled nervously. Without realizing what she was doing, she grabbed him in a hug, surprising the dark-haired Uchiha yet again. She squeezed her eyes shut as his scent filled up her senses.

"Sakura?" He questioned, slowly taking out his right hand and placing it on her back gently. Sasuke noticed her freeze at the feeling, but then she hugged him tighter.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry for everything that you've been through and for not standing by your side... I wish... I just wish I could do something to take away your pain..." Sakura sniffed, snuggling in his chest.

"You can do one thing..." Sasuke spoke up, causing the medic to lift her head up and look at him in confusion. "... Marry me and help me revive my clan."

"Are you really serious about that?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "About marrying me?"

'Of course he was serious, idiot! What else did he give you a ring for, stupid!?' She thought, her eyes glancing down at the ring on her finger.

'Revive his clan? Oh my God! Ahhh! Sasuke-kun wants to have babies with us!' Inner Sakura jumped in, squealing happily.

Sakura's face resembled a tomato as an image of little dark-haired and black-eyed boys running around filled her mind.

Sasuke smirked. "I am serious. I wouldn't joke about something like this..."

"Sasuke..." Sakura said softly, shivering when he brushed her hair away from her face. Looking up, she noticed him lean down.

Freezing for a second, she ignored how her heart was beating faster than ever and caressed his face gently. His dark eyes were locked on her green ones before they flickered to her lips.

Knowing that he wouldn't make a move, she leaned up and closed the small distance between them with a tender kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company... The kiss was sweet and soft and Sakura felt as if she was going to melt in his arms. She had always dreamed of kissing him, but she never thought that the real thing would feel this good!

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she no longer felt his lips and looked up to see that he had pulled away. Frowning in confusion and disappointment, she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong only to see him give her that attractive smirk of his.

"You will catch a cold if you don't get out of these wet clothes..." Sasuke began, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning around, before continuing. "Follow me."

"Sasuke..." Sakura started, but then sighed and followed the Uchiha. She had never seen a mansion so big in her entire life, which made her wonder... How could he live here all by himself? "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Not anymore..."

"Huh?"

Sasuke smiled the slightest bit. "You are going to be living with me from now on."

"Oh." Sakura blushed, following him up the stairs and in what she supposed was his room. She felt nervous all of a sudden as she looked around his huge room. Anybody could tell it was Sasuke's room with the way everything was set up. Nearly everything in the room was a deep blue colour...

"Wear whatever fits you."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke holding out some of his clothes. As soon as he had placed the clothes in her hands, he walked out of the door, giving her the privacy to change.

The medic nin looked through the pile of clothes, noticing how all of them gave off his scent... Sighing dreamily, she picked out a plain, black top with grey trousers and started undressing.

A few knocks on the door caught her attention. "Sakura?" Sasuke's voice called out.

"Hold on!" She yelled, afraid he would walk in on her. Pulling the top over her head, she grabbed her clothes and dumped them in a corner. Sakura inhaled his scent once again, the scent she was slowly becoming addicted to...

Realizing he was standing outside, waiting for her to change, she walked over to the door and pulled it open.

Sasuke straightened himself from leaning against the wall when he heard the door open and looked up only to freeze at the sight before him.

His dark eyes trailed up her long, exposed legs to the short-sleeved black top she was wearing. The top was big and loose on her, reaching her mid thighs.

Sakura bit her lip nervously and pulled at the ends of the top, attempting to make it longer. Sasuke was no pervert, but she was feeling uncomfortable wearing something so short.

"I'm guessing my pants didn't fit you?" Sasuke slipped his hands in his pockets, focusing on her face. Sakura smiled at him sheepishly.

"No, they were too big... Which is why I wore this top of yours since it's a bit like a short dress for me, uh... Yeah." Sakura answered, watching the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried to stop himself from chuckling. "Thank you though, I'm much more comfortable than I was with those soaked clothes..."

Sasuke simply smirked. "Hn, it's late. We should sleep."

"Are you serious about letting me live with you?" Sakura asked, noticing how he gave her an amused glance.

"I wouldn't waste my breath saying something meaningless..." He answered, walking over to the bed. The dark-haired Uchiha then turned his head to look at Sakura and smirked. "Oh and before you ask, you are sleeping in my room..."

Sakura flushed a deep red colour and heard him chuckle softly at her reaction. She couldn't help but listen to his deep, muscular laugh since it was the first time she had ever heard it... Well, except for the time when he did that evil laugh of his when he had killed Danzo...

Snapping out of her thoughts, she walked to one side of the bed and sat down, fidgeting with her fingers. She looked up to see Sasuke looking at her and turned her head away quickly.

Shaking his head in amusement, Sasuke watched her get under the covers and sleep right at the edge of the bed. Smirking slightly, he started pulling his top over his head.

Sakura turned her head to see what was taking him so long and she immediately blushed when she saw him taking off his top. Of course she knew he liked to sleep shirtless and she had also seen him training without a top too, but what made her so nervous was the fact that he was going to sleep in the SAME BED as HER with NO SHIRT on!

Trying to control her racing heart, she closed her eyes and heard him flick off the lights. After a few seconds, she felt the bed move and gulped.

"Eeeek!" Sakura squealed when she felt a hand wrap around her waist and turn her around to look into sharp black eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, trying to hold back a smirk. The girl in his arms amused him a lot...

"Huh? N-no..." Sakura blushed, feeling embarrassed for squeaking like that a minute ago... Her blush only deepened when he pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I care about you a lot Sakura, more than you'll ever know... You are the most important person in my - you are the _only_ person in my life..." Sasuke muttered, his hold tightening on her waist.

"I know Sasuke-kun... I love you." Sakura smiled, snuggling in his chest. Her eyes fluttered close as a yawn left her mouth. Just as she was about to drift off into unconsciousness, his next words had her lips curving up in a smile.

Thinking that she was already asleep, Sasuke ran a hand through her pink locks and brushed his lips against hers affectionately. "I love you too... Sakura."

* * *

_Author's Notes: I'm hoping the story wasn't that bad to read... Then again, I won't know for sure unless you guys review! ;)_

_I tried to keep them all in character, but if Sasuke wasn't a little bit OOC, he would have never confessed to Sakura!_

_Reviews are much appreciated... :D_

_SasukeLuvsSakura out!_


End file.
